Tropical Love
by delenaislifexoxo
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are off for a week's vacation on a cruise to get away from life in Mystic Falls. But it seems that they can't escape for very long, because a certain blue-eyed vampire pops up in the one place he isn't expected. Set near the end of season three - Delena.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my best friend Katy, because it was her birthday and I wrote this for her. I therefore already finished it, and I'll post the next chapters over the next few days! If you like it, feel free to leave a review. Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!

* * *

Elena Gilbert watched through the window as the plane made its descent to the Cape Canaveral airport. She was so excited to be getting away from Mystic Falls, with no witches or doppelgangers or vampires or werewolves or hybrids... just her and Jeremy for one week. She'd never been on a cruise before, and she knew she was going to have the best time. Especially with the way things had been going with Stefan lately...ever since he got free of Klaus, things just weren't the same. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, there was a certain blue-eyed someone that she'd caught herself thinking about more than she'd like to admit lately. She needed some time to herself to figure it all out.

The plane touched the ground, and she leaned over to shake Jeremy.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We're here!" she squealed.

Jeremy stretched and yawned loudly, earning him a look from the lady across the aisle. They waited until the pilot announced that they could get off, and then made their way through the crowded airport to the luggage pick up center.

Once they collected their suitcases, they found the taxi driver they'd called waiting for them. He led them outside to his car and put their bags in the trunk.

"So, where are you two off to?" the driver asked with a thick accent as he got into the car.

"We're headed to the port, our ship leaves at 12:00 so we should be there around 11," Elena replied.

"How long have the two of you been together?" the driver inquired, causing Elena and Jeremy burst into laughter for a good three minutes.

"He's my brother," Elena managed to finally get out.

"Oh," was all the driver said, turning beet red.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When they arrived at the port, Elena paid the driver while Jeremy pulled their suitcases out of the back. They made their way to the entrance building and got into the long line. Jeremy pulled out his iPod, and Elena started typing out a text to Stefan that she'd made it safely. He replied almost right away, telling her how happy he was that she was getting away for the week. She sighed, putting her phone away. She didn't know how to tell him that he was the reason she needed to get away in the first place.

They eventually made it all the way through security and onto the ship, left their bags at the bag counter, and went looking for their room.

"7375...that's the seventh floor, right?" Elena asked the too-cheery lady at the counter, who nodded yes.

They had to cram into one of the glass elevators with about 10 other people, but Elena couldn't have cared less. She was too busy staring out the glass backing of the elevator at the promenade deck; a walkway bordered by dozens of stores and shops on each side. When they reached the seventh floor, the two of them along with a few other people got out of the elevator.

Elena and Jeremy walked past the surprisingly large library and down the hallway on the left side of the ship, following the signs to try and reach their room. When they found it, Elena slipped her key card into the door and walked in.

The room was quite simple, but classy nonetheless. It had two single beds, a small couch and table, a desk, a TV, a closet, and a small bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. It was tiny, but Elena and Jeremy exchanged mirrored looks, each showing on their faces how much they loved it.

"Dibs on the side with the better view of the TV!" Jeremy called, causing Elena to throw a pillow from the other bed at him.

"You're not really going to be spending too much time in this room when there's so much to be doing out there, Jer," She pointed out, stretching out on the bed farther from the TV.

* * *

"Hey, what time is it" Jeremy wondered out loud after a while of laying there on the beds.

"It's...woah, it's almost five thirty. Jeez, dinner's in like half an hour."

There was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jeremy said. He got up and returned from the hall a couple seconds later with their suitcases in tow.

"Oh good, I need to get out of these clothes before dinner. I feel all gross from the plane ride," Elena said, jumping off her bed and opening her suitcase.

She hopped in the shower and pulled on a change of casual clothes, and then waited while Jeremy did the same.

"Ready?" She asked, as Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yup," He replied, opening the door for his sister.

After a few minutes of wandering around, they finally found the dining room and were ushered to their table for two. Elena silently wondered how many people were going to think that she and Jeremy were a couple, but she didn't want to dwell on it.

A couple minutes after they say down, a nicely dressed waiter came to take their order.

"I'll have the steak with a Caeser Salad to start, I think," Jeremy ordered, folding up his menu and handing it to the man.

"And for you, Miss?" The waiter asked.

"I think I'll have the same," Elena told him, smiling. She knew it was going to be delicious and she was salivating just thinking about the food. The only thing she'd had to today eat was plane food, and that stuff was nasty.

Their food arrived shortly, and they ate in comfortable silence, each enjoying the small piece of heaven on the plates in front of them.

"So, what do you want to do," Elena asked when they had both finished their dinners and indulged in the most delicious chocolate cake either of them had ever had.

"I actually think I'll turn in early tonight. I want to save up my energy for the next seven days, you know?"

"All right, I'll be there in not too long. It's been a long day, but I want to just look around the ship a little first."

"All right, see you," Jeremy waved, heading in the direction of the elevators.

Elena got up and contemplated where to go first. There wasn't much on the first few decks, so she decided to go to deck eleven; the pool deck.

It was surprisingly dark for 8:00, and the stars were extremely bright. The ship had started moving a while ago, and in the middle of the water there was no light poisoning to dim the brightness of the stars. It was strikingly beautiful, looking up at the sky. Elena climbed the outdoor stairs to deck twelve where she could lean on the railing at the front of the ship and look up at the sky.

She lost count of how long she stood there, just enjoying the view, when a voice was suddenly heard right behind her.

"Well, what have we here?"

She spun around and came face to face with none other than the most cocky, annoyingly handsome, well-dressed vampire she'd ever met.

Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon?" She sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question, now couldn't I," He answered, giving her his signature smirk and leaning on the railing next to her.

"I asked first," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I just wanted to get away from Mystic Falls for a bit. You know. Dead fake girlfriend and all," Damon sighed.

Elena immediately felt bad for asking. She could see the pain in his eyes, as much as he claimed Andy had only been his "fake" girlfriend. She was amazed at how much she'd seen him change since she'd first met him. A year ago he wouldn't have cared less about the death of some girl he'd been fucking. But now, she could tell it mattered to him. It hurt him to see her die.

She was surprised at how good friends they'd become while searching for Stefan that summer. If there was anyone she didn't mind having here on this trip that was supposed to bring her far away from everyone, she guessed it was Damon.

Elena grabbed his hand lightly, and smiled up at him.

"I wanted to get away too. Looks like we're in the same boat," Elena giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Damon chuckled at her lame joke, staring at their joined hands.

"Want to walk with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to," Elena smiled.

They started along the jogging track, walking slowly, and sometimes passing other people. But it was very quiet and for some reason Elena's heart beat was faster than usual. She was sure Damon would be able to hear it, so she concentrated all her will power on trying to slow it down. Not that it helped, but Damon refrained from his usual snarky commentary, which Elena found very impressive.

She looked down and found that their hands were still linked, and their fingers were intertwined. Anyone passing would think they were a couple. But she found herself not caring. After all, Damon was charming, irresistible, and just the right amount of confident. She knew she could make any woman and probably a few men on this ship want to trade places with her right now...Was that why she was nervous all of a sudden? Why did Damon have this effect on her? It wasn't right. She was technically still with his brother...

At that moment, Damon stopped in his tracks, causing Elena to stop as well.

"You know what, I came here to get my mind off things, and that's what I'm going to do," He said, letting go of Elena's hand and turning toward the entrance back inside the ship.

Elena didn't exactly know where he was going, but if he was about to get his mind off his problems, she wanted in on his plan. She followed him into the elevator, and he raised an eyebrow as if to say "you sure?" but Elena just crossed her arms.

The elevator stopped at deck 14; the second to last deck. She followed Damon out, and before she could ask where they were going, she found herself in a night club. Well, she knew it wasn't really a night club, but it was pretty damn close. She caught a view of Damon's behind as he turned toward the bar, and she rolled her eyes. But after standing at the entrance watching people on the dance floor for a couple minutes, she made her way to the bar and sat on the stool beside Damon.

The bartender looked at her, not bothering to ask how old she was, and asked her what she wanted.

"I'll have...um..." Elena stuttered, not very experienced with drinking.

"Get us a round of shots," Damon yelled over the pounding music.

Elena didn't question him. The bartender set down two small glasses and filled them to the brim with amber liquid.

Damon and Elena each picked up one of the glasses and shot them down on Damon's count. It burned Elena's throat, but she began to feel warm inside almost instantly.

Damon tapped on the counter and the bartender filled up their glasses again. They drank again, and Elena lost count of how many shots she did after that. But she felt good; better than she had in a long time.

"Come on," She shouted, grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him to the middle of the dance floor before he had a chance to question what she was doing.

When they were in the center, she let go of his hand and started moving her hips to the music. Damon decided then and there to just let go for one night, and he moved closer and started grinding on Elena to the beat.

She made no move to back away; in fact she raised her arms above her head and laughed up at Damon with a drunken haze in her eyes.

She moved even closer, pushing her swaying body right up against his. She didn't even flinch when she felt him harden through his jeans.

"Wanna get out of here?" She whispered seductively in his ear, still moving against him.

"That's probably best," he agreed, and they linked hands and made their way through the crowd. Adrenaline was pumping through Elena's body, and she didn't think at all as she pulled him behind her to the Elevator. As they got in, she realized she didn't know what floor he was on. He reached over and pushed the button for deck 10.

They got out, and all Elena was thinking about was how much she absolutely needed him. She had no idea how all this lust had gotten free, but she suspected the amount of alcohol she consumed had something to do with it.

She let him guide her to a door, and as he opened it she noticed his bed was a lot bigger than hers. She started pulling him to it, needing to feel him against her skin. When she managed to get him to the bed, she went straight for the zipper of his jeans. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew he'd be going commando. She was struggling in her drunken state, when she felt his strong hands wrap around hers and push them away.

"Oh good, you do it," Elena sighed happily, lying back in his bed. But, much to her disappointment, he didn't undress himself. Instead, he walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"Why not?" Elena asked, slightly hurt that he didn't seem to want her.

"Shh, Elena, you don't know what you want right now. It's the alcohol talking; I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"But...I want this, I want us. I didn't know it before, but ever since Denver things just haven't been the same between me and Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie, they just think that you're a bad guy and that Stefan and I are meant to be...but I'm tired of the expected. Stefan's a great guy, but what I felt for him...it's just not there anymore. I love _you_, Damon," Elena babbled, pouting at the end.

Damon just gave her a strange look, and pulled her close into the warmth of his embrace. "Elena, you know how I feel about you. You just need to sleep, right now. Okay?"

She was suddenly too tired to argue, and Damon's arms felt so extremely good around her...

In less than a minute she was out cold, and Damon was left holding the girl he loved, asking himself if it was possible that her drunken words spoke sober thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's peeked through her eyelashes, wondering where she was. She had a pounding headache and the light streaming in through the window definitely wasn't helping.

She sat up, shielding her face with her arm, and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. Instead, she was in a king-sized round bed that was in the middle of a huge suite with a mini-kitchen, a sitting area, a flat-screen TV, a huge balcony, a bathroom with a full-sized bath tub, and a grand piano.

Elena immediately started freaking out. She was fully clothed, so that probably meant that nothing major happened last night. She remembered unexpectedly running into Damon, drinking, dancing with him...But now, he was nowhere to be found. She felt the other side of the bed, and it was still warm, which meant that he couldn't have left long ago.

Her hand brushed up against something, and she picked it up.

**_Dear Elena,_**

**_Thanks for keeping me company last night, I had a good time._**

**_But don't worry; I didn't let you do anything you'd regret._**

**_Damon_**

She was relieved to hear that she didn't do anything too embarrassing, but she found herself almost...disappointed.

Last night, before she'd blanked out, she remembered admitting her feelings to herself. The feelings she'd been suppressing since way before Denver. She loved Damon, as much as it pained her to know it. She knew sex with Damon would have been mind-blowing; the man oozed sex everywhere he went.

She sighed, rolling out of his colossal bed and untangling herself from she sheets. She wasn't sure of what she said or did last night, but she hoped none of it was enough to scare Damon off. Because as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't know if she could live without him. He was the one person who was there for her and loved her no matter what stupid choices she made.

Elena didn't dare look in the mirror; she simply opened the door of the suite and made her way to her room, three floors down. Thank god her key was still in her pocket, or she wouldn't have been able to get in. Jeremy wasn't there, and she was thankful for that small fact. She didn't exactly know how to explain to him where she was last night.

She showered quickly and put on a fresh change of clothes, putting a bikini on under a summery dress that showed off her legs. Just in case she saw Damon again soon.

She set off to find Jeremy, deciding it best to start on the outdoor pool deck, but not before stopping at the Cafe and grabbing a chocolate muffin for breakfast.

She walked around the pools, searching for her brother's familiar brown hair and happy smile. She eventually spotted him at the mini-put course, playing with a few guys and girls that looked about his age.

He must have sensed her staring, because he looked up. When he saw her, he waved and gave her a goofy grin, telling her wordlessly he didn't mind that she was out all night.

Relieved, Elena wandered back over to the pool. There was an adult's only pool with a sparkling waterfall at the far end, and it was empty for reasons Elena could never understand. She quickly stripped off her thin sundress and hopped in to the refreshing water.

It wasn't very deep; she could stand up straight and the water didn't go past her breasts, but it was cool and she loved the feel of the water on her hot skin. It helped soothe her lingering hangover.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist and spun around, coming face to face with the shirtless vampire god of sex himself.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear, his soft lips just an inch from her skin.

"Hi," She replied coyly, not sure how to act since she wasn't entirely sure what had went down the night before. But before she could figure anything out, he pushed her behind the waterfall at the back of the pool, soaking both of them. She hadn't even realized there was space behind it, because it was blocked off on all sides by the falling water.

The reflections of the pool in Damon's eyes made them seem even bluer than usual. Without even thinking about what she was doing, or giving herself time to think too much, she closed the small space between them and pressed her lips to his.

At first he was too surprised to react, but he quickly regained his composure and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He kissed her back, and it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It wasn't like Denver, where she was distraught and confused. No, this was real. He wasn't slow and gentle like Stefan; he was rough and passionate in a way that sent electric currents through her entire body. She pushed against him, needing to get even closer, and rubbing their lower halves together under water. He moved his hands to her breasts and touched her through her bikini that made her ache in ways she'd never felt before. All she knew was one thing: She needed him.

They broke apart, their breathing ragged and uneven. Elena knew he felt the same way that she did. So why was he holding back? Why wasn't he giving her what she knew they both craved?

She could tell he was just as turned on as her, and the air between them was so heavy with passion and electricity that she was almost surprised neither of them got electrocuted.

"How come..." Elena started.

"Elena...you don't know what you're doing. Just...give it some time. I don't want you to regret anything," he said, running a hand though his hair.

At that, Damon walked back through the waterfall, not giving Elena the chance to tell him that she knew exactly what and who she wanted; who she had wanted for a long time.

She stood behind the waterfall for a long time, thinking about what to do. She knew it was never going to be the same between her and Stefan...but did she want to ruin any possibility of future friendship by going out with his own brother? Would Damon ever even accept the love she felt for him? Would he believe her? Or would he think it was a game to her like it was to Katherine...

She thought for what seemed like hours, and eventually came to a conclusion. She swam under the waterfall to the darkening afternoon on the other side, and got out of the pool, knowing exactly what she was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little more mature than the rest...so, you've been warned. If you like, feel free to review. Thanks!

* * *

Elena made her way back to her room with a new sense of purpose.

She showered for the second time today and rummaged through her suitcase until she found the sexy backless black dress she'd packed for formal nights. She pulled out her curling iron and carefully did her hair and makeup in the small mirror on the desk. She picked a pair of cute black sandal wedges, and stood back to look at her reflection. She looked sexy, and she knew Damon would think the same if he saw her.

Jeremy was already sitting at their table when she arrived, and much to Elena's surprise, Damon was sitting across from him, dressed in a black suit that added to his sex-on-legs look, in a chair that had been added next to Elena's.

"Hey," she smiled, approaching them.

Damon's eyes widened at her outfit, but he hid all other indications of surprise behind his cocky grin. He stood up and pulled out her chair for her, waiting for her to sit.

"Hope you don't mind that I joined you," He said when they were both seated again.

"Of course not," Elena told him, offering a flirty smile.

Jeremy was slightly awed that his sister was shamelessly flirting with Damon Salvatore, but it didn't bother him too much. Anyone could see how much Elena had changed him for the better over the past few months. If there was anyone that could tame the fire that was Damon, it was his sister. As much as he wanted everyone to believe he was... he wasn't such a bad guy.

Just then the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"I'll have the linguine," Jeremy ordered.

"Lobster for me," said Damon.

"I'll have...the spicy Italian sausage," Elena decided, giving her menu back to the waiter.

Damon almost choked on the water he was drinking and Jeremy's eyebrows shot up at her order, but they didn't say anything.

Jeremy knew that this Elena here at dinner tonight strangely resembled the old Elena, but all Damon knew was that he was finding it even harder to resist throwing this girl over his shoulder and taking her.

When they were finished their dinners, Elena stood up and grabbed Damon's hand.

"We'll see you later, Jeremy," she waved as she led Damon out of the large dining hall and toward the elevator.

"Are we going outside?" Damon asked, confused.

"You'll see where we're going," was Elena's reply.

She pushed the button to level ten, and watched out the glass backing of the elevator as they went up. She never let go of his hand.

She led him to the door she remembered: room 1640, and held out her free hand for the card, which he gave her.

As soon as she got the door closed behind them, she attacked Damon's lips with her own. She didn't give him time to think or to tell her to stop; she just went for it.

She unbuttoned his shirt, never letting his lips escape hers. She pushed his lips open with her tongue, and explored the cavern of his mouth.

Sensing that this was what she wanted, Damon pulled away and lifted her dress over her head, revealing her lace panties and matching bra. She kicked off her shoes and leaned down to undo his pants. She pushed them down and they fell to his ankles.

Just as she'd suspected, he was going commando. And he was _big._

She grabbed him and stroked him lovingly; something Stefan would never have let her do in a million years. But she pushed all thoughts of Stefan out of her mind, and concentrated on proving the gorgeous man in front of her how much she truly felt for him.

"Elena, no..." he choked out. His face was contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure.

Elena let go of him and stood up to look him in the eyes.

"Damon. I know I've lied to you, and I know I've hurt you more times that you should ever be able to forgive me for. I know I've strung both you and your brother along, but I just couldn't choose. I loved him in a comfortable way, in the way that I needed after my parents died. But as the pain of their loss faded, so did my need for Stefan. I know it's complicated, and you probably don't understand. But... Damon, I love you. I have for a lot longer than I'd like to admit. You get to me; you're dangerous and cocky and strong...and I just can't get enough of you. Now, I get it if you can't forgive me for everything I've put you though. But before I leave this room, I just want you to know something. It's you, Damon. Not Stefan, not Matt, not anyone else. Not any more. _You_ have my heart."

Damon stared at her, wide eyed as she finished her speech.

"You're...sure? About this? About...us?"

"Damon, I'm positive."

He didn't hesitate this time, before grabbing her arm and pulling her right up to him. He attacked her lips with new found strength and she pushed hi backward onto the huge bed.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room. She one scrap of clothing left between them were Elena's white lace panties. Damon gently slid them down her legs, and she lay flush on him with nothing separating their bodies.

"You're perfect," Damon told her, hungrily devouring every inch of her skin with his eyes.

"Damon, I need you," Elena whispered, closing in on his lips again.

He grinned and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Babe, I'm gonna rock your world," He smirked, teasing her a little before finally sliding in and giving them both what they'd needed since they'd set eyes on each other.

He started to move, causing her to scream out his name.

Elena decided right then and there that he was the god of sex, no question asked.

And rock her world, he did.

Multiple times.


	5. Chapter 5

I normally update in the afternoon, but since I'm going out tomorrow night I thought I'd update early. So, enjoy this chapter, and if you like it you can favorite it or review it or do whatever you'd like! Thanks for reading! xox

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Memories of the last night flooded back into her memory, and she smiled widely. Damon was even more talented than she'd come to believe. He was mind-blowing.

His arms were still wrapped around her and she placed a delicate kiss on his soft lips.

He blinked a few times, and smiled when he saw what had caused him to wake up.

"I love you," Elena whispered in his ear, tickling his sensitive flesh.

"I love you more," he told her, kissing her forehead.

She giggled and got out of his bed, looking for her articles of clothes which were scattered all over his suite. She eventually found them all and put them on.

"Get out of bed, we're docking in Labadee, Haiti today. I want to get off," Elena called over her shoulder from where she was standing in the bathroom, trying to comb out her mess of hair with her hands.

She heard him get off the bed and open a few drawers, presumably getting dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom, she found him already sitting back on the bed; dressed and with a bag of towels for them. Vampire speed must really come in handy.

"Let's go to the beach," he grinned.

Elena smiled broadly and held out her hand so he could lace his fingers through his. He trailed behind her as she made her way to her room.

"Jeremy, why are you still asleep?" Elena said, shaking her brother.

"Stop it, Lena. I'm awake. Jeez, what's the problem with sleeping in a little?" he said, yawning widely.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us."

"No thanks, I'm good here. You two have fun though," he replied, turning over and presumably going back to sleep.

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed a bikini and change of clothes.

"I'll be one second," Elena said, slipping into the bathroom to change and leaving Damon on her bed.

"Damon?" Jeremy said quietly, opening one eye as he turned in bed to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I know you love Lena, and I sure as hell know she loves you. But if you mess with her, I'll fuck you up. I don't care what or who you are. Got it?"

Damon stifled a laugh, "Got it, buddy."

"Good," he said, satisfied, and rolled back over.

Elena emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later in some shorts and a plain t-shirt, the polka-dot strings of her bikini showing around her neck.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Damon said, getting off the bed and opening the door.

They took the stairs down to the bottom deck, where they had to go to get off. They waited in line for a few minutes, and eventually made it to the front to get off.

They stepped off the ship and Elena was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the place. She hadn't been expecting pristine white beaches and grassy hills.

"Nice, isn't it?" Damon remarked.

All Elena could do was nod. He led her down the path toward the beach and laid out their towels on the soft white sand.

He removed his shirt, attracting the eyes of women all over the beach. Elena couldn't help but feel slightly jealous; she wanted Damon all to herself.

Seeing Elena's face, he laughed and strolled over to her, pulling her shorts down and her top off, so that they were both in just their bathing suits.

"People are staring at you," She said to him.

"Correction, people are staring at _us_. We're probably the most attractive couple on this beach," he replied, winking.

She loved how he said couple, and he could tell by the way her eyes lit up when he said it.

"Tell you what," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"What," she asked.

"Race you to the water!" he shouted over his shoulder, running as fast as he could while keeping to a human pace.

"No fair!" she laughed, taking off after him.

They both splashed into the water at the same time, swimming farther to the left away from where they could get hit by flying beach balls.

A few waves rolled in, knocking some people off their feet, but Damon kept Elena upright.

She grinned mischievously and put her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He sank down so that they were mostly underwater and kissed her passionately. She gave a little wiggle and felt him harden almost instantly.

"God, Elena, don't do that. I'm going to have to take you right here if you keep this up," he warned playfully.

She seemed to consider this a while. "But there are people around," she said.

"They won't notice," he said simply.

"Okay," Elena nodded, surprising both of them. She was a lot more turned on by the idea of tropical ocean sex than he knew.

He reached under the water and lowered her bottoms then his, and entered her.

She found it extremely difficult to keep quiet, so she bit into his shoulder.

They each immediately forgot everything around them, as they moved together underwater toward completion.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SO sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter, but there was a part of it I didn't like and it took me forever to rewrite it even though it was really short. And I have this really dumb thing I got dragged into at school that involved me reading lots of books and it's been a little hectic around my house...so yes, again, so very sorry for the pause. Hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

"Today was awesome," Elena sighed contently as they got back on the ship after their long day at the beach.

"It was," Damon agreed. "You know, in all my years, that was the first time I ever had sex in an ocean?"

"Shh, someone could hear you," Elena hushed him, blushing at the thought of people knowing what they'd been up to.

Damon chuckled. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"I was actually hoping to shower first."

"Okay, you can use the bathroom in my room," he said.

They took the elevator to Damon's room and he let them in. Elena walked over to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she went.

"Care to join me?"

"What kind of a question is that," Damon laughed, taking off his clothes.

Elena stepped into the shower that was the size of the entire bathroom back in her own cabin. She turned the water on and Damon joined her a few seconds later.

The mere sight of him in all his naked glory was enough to turn Elena on. He must have been able to sense her arousal, because he did that eye thing that used to bug her so much, and came closer. He pushed them under the stream of water and lifted her so that her legs were around his waist and her back was against the cool glass of the shower wall.

"You think I'm hot."

"You _are _hot. Every woman on that beach today knew it. _I _knew it."

"Knew? As in past tense?"

"Oh come on, Damon. You're basically sex on legs. I'll bet everyone who saw you today was wondering how good you are. I mean it's prett-"

Damon grinned and thrust into her, causing Elena to gasp in shock. But her gasp soon turned to a moan of please, as he decided to show her right there _exactly _how good he was.

* * *

An hour later, Elena laid spread out on Damon's bed, dressed in one of his comfy over-sized black shirts.

"You do realize we missed dinner, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. But what we were doing was so much more fun," he grinned.

Elena rolled her eyes, but agreed with him. "How about we order room service?"

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Waffles and peanut butter," She said after thinking a little.

"Waffles and peanut butter?" Damon repeated, "Seriously?"

"It's good, okay. Trust me."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, but picked up the phone to dial the number.

A few minutes later, Damon answered the door to a woman pushing a cart piled high with food. He thanked her and pulled it inside to the bed where Elena was seated.

"Mmm, it smells delicious," she said, inhaling the delicious odor wafting from the plates of food.

Damon had ordered waffles and peanut butter for her, with some strawberries, whipped cream, and kiwi on the side, and some pasta for himself.

They both dug into their food, Elena sighing pleasurably at the amazing taste of her waffles.

"So, Elena, tell me. What made you give up on him? What made you decide that my brother wasn't worth saving anymore?" Damon asked, curious, as they finished their meals.

Elena raised her brow, wondering what had possessed him to want to talk about her relationship with his brother, but she played along.

"Well, it's not that I don't think he's worth saving. I love Stefan a lot...just not in the way I used to. I still want him safe from Klaus and I still want him in my life, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I would spend another summer looking for him if he were lost again. But not for those reasons, because he's my friend and he was there for me at a time when I needed someone."

Damon nodded, understanding the way she felt. He'd felt that way about her, back when he'd convinced himself that he didn't deserve her. When he'd given up all hope of them ever being together.

"Okay, my turn to ask the questions," Elena decided. "Are you drinking these people's blood?"

"What?" It was Damon's turn to look confused. "No, I brought some of the bagged stuff. It was a pain to get through security because I had to compel about a dozen people...but you know. Ever since you made it extremely clear you hated the idea of me drinking from the vein and since Andy..."

A slightly pained look came over his beautiful features, and had Elena not known him so well, she would have thought it was annoyance. She grabbed his hand, their fingers automatically twining together.

"Drink," she commanded, holding out her wrist.

"No, Elena I can't," He said with a pained expression on his face, "I might hurt you."

"Damon, I want this. I want you to know that I'm different now, and I know you're different too. Everything is. I need you to know that I love you, and I love everything about you. You're good, Damon. I know you are, and I know you won't hurt me," she whispered soothingly, edging closer to him.

He eyed her wrist with a mix of longing and disgust, but he reached out and held it gently in his hands.

He pressed the lightest of kisses to the place where her vein was, before allowing his fangs to descend and piercing her delicate skin.

She felt pain for a split second, but as soon as he started drinking from her, she got lost in the ecstasy of it. It was surprisingly exciting to have his teeth inside her, and she felt happy that he had now been inside her in practically every possible way.

After not nearly long in Elena's mind, he pulled out and soothed her wrist with his tongue. When she looked down, the two small bite marks were nearly unnoticeable.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't hurt me," she smiled.

"I just hope that was half as amazing for you as it was for me. You taste heavenly," he said, laying back on the bed and taking her with him. He nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," she whispered, cuddling into his arms and falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

So...if you haven't heard of "Llamas with hats" then you probably won't understand the first part of this chapter. I'd suggest you look it up on YouTube if you haven't already, but I found it pretty dumb so I'm not going to tell you to.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this story, it means a lot to me. Reviews are love! xoxo

* * *

Elena's ringing laughter woke Damon the next morning. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw her on his laptop next to him in the bed.

"What are you doing...?" He asked.

"You were sleeping in, so I decided to go on YouTube. And I found the funniest thing," she giggled, looking back to the computer.

All Damon could hear were two voices; one that kept incessantly saying "CARRRRLLLLLLLL," and one that seemed to be doing a lot of crazy stupid shit.

He rolled his eyes. Humanity had really sunk down a few levels over the decades. He sat up and put his arm around his girl, watching the small screen.

It turned out the two voices were coming from two llamas wearing hats. Even stupider than Damon had predicted. The one named Carl had just managed to sink an entire cruise ship. How completely wonderful.

"God, Elena. That is just...disturbing," he said, getting out of bed and pulling on some jeans and a black t-shirt.

"It's the funny kind of disturbing though," she said, winking at him, as she closed the laptop and got out of bed. She fished out the change of clothes she'd had in her beach bag from the day before, and got changed.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, when she was finished getting ready.

"Well, there's an ice skating rink on deck two, we could check it out if you want," Damon offered.

Elena winced. She was definitely not the best skater.

"Damon...I really, _really _suck at skating..."

"Oh, come on. I'll help you, it'll be fun," he said, giving her that smirk that she couldn't resist.

"Fine. But if I fall, I'll be seriously pissed at you," she said.

They left the room and decided to take the stairs down to the second deck, stopping quickly at the cafe to get something to eat.

They arrived at the skating rink, called Studio B. Elena eyed the rink wearily, and Damon pulled her toward the skate racks encouragingly. He grabbed a pair of skates for each of them, and did his up. When he noticed her struggling with hers, he quickly did hers up too.

"Okay, let's go," he said, pulling her to her feet and grinning at her.

He led her onto the ice, holding her by both hands and skating backwards. Vampire reflexes were really helpful at times like these.

After a little while he let go of one of her hands, and skated beside her.

She almost tripped a few times, but he made sure she didn't fall.

Suddenly, Elena unexpectedly veered left into the corner of the rink and pulled Damon with her her so that he crushed up against her body.

"So, is this as bad as you thought it would be?" Damon asked.

"Oh no, it's much better. But that probably has a lot to do with the fact that you're here and you haven't let me fall on my face," she said.

He smirked at her, and she leaned on his chest so that she could reach his lips without falling over on her skates.

Their kiss got heated a lot faster than either of them planned, and pretty soon they heard catcalling from the skate rental desk.

"Get a room," one of them shouted, grinning.

Elena pulled away, blushing.

"Want me to do something?" Damon asked, worried that he'd embarrassed her.

"No, it's okay," she told him, secretly pleased that everyone knew that the sex god that was Damon Salvatore belonged to her.

They joined hands to continue skating, but a girl who looked no more than five with large, precocious eyes and a smile with missing teeth skated up to them. She was a much better skater than Elena.

"You guys are a good couple," she said. "You smile and you kiss. Mommy said that if you love someone you have to be able to make them smile. Do you love each other?"

Elena's heart swelled at this little girl's unshielded view.

"I love him more than I can say," Elena told the girl, whose eyes widened even more as she turned to Damon.

"And you love her too, right?"

"Of course I love her; she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're a close second though," he said, squatting so that he was at eye level with her.

The girl's eyes lit up at Damon's compliment, and she twirled perfectly on her skates.

"You guys are nice. I like you," the girl said.

"We like you too," Elena smiled at her.

" I've gotta go, but I'll tell my mommy about you. She'll be happy I made some new friends. See, she's over there!" She said, pointing at the woman reading a magazine in one of the chairs surrounding the rink.

"Bye bye!" She said, skating away.

Elena and Damon waved and watched her pigtails bounce as she skated away.

"She was cute," Elena said.

Damon nodded, smiling to himself. Sometimes it took an innocent child to recognize true love. Everyone else was so corrupted but their own selfish desires, it was nice to see that love hadn't been entirely forgotten by this generation.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving the skating rink, Elena and Damon simply wandered around the ship for a while. It was Elena who eventually suggested that they sit in the library.

It wasn't the most exciting thing that the ship offered, but it was enough. Elena didn't really care where on the ship she was, as long as Damon was there to keep her company. They'd become nearly inseparable the past few days. She guessed that was the result of having denied their feelings for each other for so long.

Elena was curled up on the couch, and Damon was on the upholstered chair across from her reading Moby Dick.

Elena had chosen "To Kill a Mockingbird." She liked the idea of reading something that took place when Damon was younger.

She was just getting to the part where the lawyer was giving the speech that would right all wrongs, when she felt Damon sit on the couch and cuddle up against her side, making it impossible for her to concentrate on the words in front of her.

She gave up on reading and instead turned to Damon.

"What was it like?" she wondered.

"What was what like?"

"Living back then, when people treated each other like shit."

"Well, not too different from now. People still treat each other like shit all the time. Maybe not over skin colour any more, but over other things; religion, sexuality, anything, really. Humanity seems to have this constant need to not let anyone ever be happy."

"I guess that's true. But we don't make slaves out of gays, so that must count for some small evolution point, right?"

"Yeah, it must," He said, smiling at her need to make things positive.

Satisfied, she opened her book back up and continued where she left off. She still found it hard to concentrate with someone so extremely hot just inches from her, but the book was interesting.

He watched her read for a while, and then picked his own book back up. As much as he loved making love to her, he had to admit that seeing her relaxed and doing something normal like reading was really nice. She was probably the first girl since Katherine that he hadn't had a purely sexual relationship with. But Elena wasn't like Katherine at all; Katherine was manipulative and bitchy and eccentric, and Elena took pleasure in the small things in life, such as reading. Elena was everything he needed and more. Her resemblance to his former love was only skin-deep, and for that, he was thankful.

But not only that, it was so nice to see Elena in an environment where she didn't constantly have to worry about his younger brother going insane, or watching her back for original hybrids, or think about her guardian's possible alter-ego.

She'd taken a small step back from it all for a week, and he was proud of her for that. He sensed that maybe Ric had had something to do with it, but he was proud of her nonetheless.

She had this incessant need to put everyone before herself, which could really be a pain in the ass. But it was also one of the reasons he loved her. Which is why Damon was so surprised that she'd left at such a time.

But in a way he understood, too. There was only so much one person could take. Basically everyone around her had died or turned into a supernatural creature. And the possibility that Stefan was now ruined forever and the closest thing she had left to a parent might have a homicidal alter-ego? It was no wonder she felt the need to push it aside for a few days.

All things considered, he couldn't believe how well this one human girl was holding up against it all. She was stronger than she looked.

God, he loved her.

He buried his face in the warmth of her neck and kissed her skin there lightly.

"Damon," she moaned, "I can't concentrate...,"

"You know you like it," he whispered into her skin, moving his lips to her forehead.

Elena finally sighed in defeat and put the book down. She turned her face and let his lips find hers, sighing contently at the way they fit perfectly together; like two pieces of a puzzle.

She kissed him back and electric currents ran though her entire body. She knew that he felt it too.

He palmed her breasts and straddled her on the couch, one leg on either side of her as his tongue continued mating with hers.

She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his touch, reveling in how good it felt to have him close. She could feel the growing hardness in his pants, telltale sign that he wanted her. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that they were in a library, but she didn't care; nobody was around. She wanted him, too.

"Damon, please," She begged.

She reached down to unbutton his pants, but before he even pulled down the zipper, someone cleared their throat loudly.

They both shot up straight on the couch, looking around.

The middle-aged woman was crossing her arms and looking at them with an air of disgust. Her name tag told them that she was the librarian.

_Oops. _

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" She asked them, looking over her glasses.

"We were...we were just leaving," Elena sputtered, beyond embarrassed.

Damon pulled her up, offering the librarian a cocky smirk as he walked away with Elena.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the burst into a fit of laughter. There were tears streaming down Elena's face and she was clutching her sides.

Oh god, how it felt good to laugh again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one is longer, I swear. But in other news, Katy is right beside me while I post this and she has brought to my attention that I never do disclaimers. Although I find it pretty obvious that I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, she said I should probably write it. But if I did own TVD, there would be a helluva lot more Delena sex.

* * *

Elena and Damon stepped off the ship and onto the smaller boat that would bring them to the island of Georgetown in Grand Cayman.

When they reached the shore, the followed the crowd of people from their ship down a path that led to a magnificent beach. Elena started toward the crowded beach, but Damon grabbed her hand and led her a little farther down, to a more remote spot with only a few people littered here and there.

This part of the beach had about a dozen little huts on it, scattered every few hundred feet.

Damon started leading her toward one of the ones closer to the water.

"What is this?" Elena asked in wonder as he brought her inside.

"This, is a beach cabana. I rented it for us," Damon replied, setting down the bag containing their towels.

"It's adorable," She squealed, looking around the small space. "I love it!"

"I thought you might. Now, why don't we go swim and we can enjoy our cabana in a little while?"

"Maybe I want you right now," Elena cooed seductively, walking over to the small cot at the back.

"Well, someone's a little impatient," Damon chuckled.

He strolled to the bed where Elena was laying on her side in a seductive pose.

"But I can't say no to you, so I guess I'll just have to blow your mind now _and _later."

"Sounds good to me," Elena said, nodding approvingly and grinning when he started sliding his pants down.

He got down on the bed on top of her and kissed her roughly. She snaked her hands through his hair, tilting his head to the perfect angle.

The bed was small, but neither of them minded.

All that mattered to them at that moment was getting as close to each other as physically possible.

A while later, Elena lay resting on top of Damon.

She drew lazy circles with her fingers on the hard planes* of his chest.

"You know, we've totally been ditching Jeremy for dinner every night," Elena realized.

They'd been spending so much time doing so many activities together that they'd simply stopped going to the dining room for dinner, instead opting to grab their meals and the Windjammer Buffet-style Cafe.

"We'll eat with him tonight, if you want," Damon replied. He didn't mind eating with little Gilbert; he'd actually come to like the guy. He had spunk, a lot like Elena. And if it made Elena happy, that was a bonus.

"Okay. Dinner with Jer. Good. But for now, let's go swimming. I can practically hear the ocean calling out my name," Elena said wistfully.

"You're so cheesy," Damon muttered, but smiled up at her.

"But you love me anyway," she replied, rolling off him and rummaging around for her baiting suit. She put it on and then threw Damon his.

Seconds later, he was ready and they walked out of the cabana. Elena started running toward the water, and Damon followed, grabbing her and carrying her in with him.

She felt oddly like she was in _The Notebook_. Only her bikini was way cuter and her guy was way hotter.**

After a couple hours of floating and swimming, they walked hand in hand back to the cabana. It was getting dark and the ship would be leaving rather soon.

They got dressed and made their way back up the beach, down the path and to the little boat that would bring them back to the ship.

While they waited for the boat to start, Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and closed her eyes.

This vacation had given her so much more than she'd bargained for. She'd paid for a room on a boat, and she'd gotten someone who loved her more than anyone else ever had.

It was so much more perfect than she could have ever dreamed.

* * *

*Kate says that this is the wrong plane and it should instead be plains. So if I'm wrong, sorry about that.

**I'm sorry, I actually do love the notebook, but...I had to.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were back on the ship, the parted ways for the first time in what seemed liked ages. It felt strange to Elena to have both hands empty and nobody beside her.

She found her way to her room and reached into her pocked before realizing that her key was in Damon's room.

She knocked on the door, and thankfully Jeremy was there, getting ready for dinner.

"Hey, Lena! Long time no see," He said, opening the door for her.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I swear, we're eating with you tonight."

Jeremy raised his eyebrow at her nonchalant use of "we" but didn't say anything. His sister seemed happy; more alive in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. As much as he knew what Damon was capable of, he felt that he was good for Elena.

"It's cool, I've been eating with some people I met. They're pretty cool. They have this teen club thing. It sounds lame, but it's actually kinda fun.

Elena smiled, relived that her little brother hadn't been dining alone for the past few days.

She picked out a dress with a sequined gold top and a flowing black skirt.

"What do you think?" She asked Jeremy once she'd put it on and done her makeup and hair.

Her brother whistled, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I think Damon better hold you tight, because he may not be the only one after you tonight," He said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, and shoved him playfully out of the doorway. They left and together walked to the dining room.

As anticipated, Damon's eyes widened when he saw her in the dress. He got out of the chair where he'd been waiting for them at their table, and kissed her hand before pulling out her chair so that she could sit.

"You look ravishing, as always," Damon stated, giving her a covert wink.

"You look pretty good, too," Elena said, resting a hand on his thigh and smiling at him.

"Okay. Guys. Not at the table, please," Jeremy said, "Or I can leave...?"

"No, don't leave. Sorry," Elena offered, removing her hand from Damon's thigh and scooting her chair slightly farther away from his. This earned her an approving look from Jeremy and a pouty one from Damon.

"What can I get for you tonight?" Asked the waiter when he arrived, moments later.

"I'll have the macaroni," ordered Jeremy.

"I'll have the same, please," said Elena.

"Veal Parmesan," Damon decided.

Their food arrived soon thereafter, and they dug in, not saying much.

It was Elena who broke the comfortable silence.

"So, what have you been up to, Jer?" She asked.

"Well like I said earlier, there's this club thing for teens where they play music and give food and stuff, it's on the 11th floor. I met a few people, there's Kayla, Brock, Cory, and a few others. I've been chilling with them most of the time."

"Sounds lame with a capital 'L,'" Damon Drawled.

Elena slapped him on the arm, but Jeremy didn't seem to mind Damon's commentary. He was used to it by now.

"Well, what have you two been up to that's so interesting these past few days, so interesting that you couldn't join me for dinner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"We were hav-"

"He _really _doesn't need to know exactly what we were doing," Elena said hurriedly, covering Damon's mouth with her hand.

Jeremy, feeling the sexual tension between them, decided that it was a good time to get going.

"See you later, Lena," He threw over his shoulder as walked out of the dining room.

Elena glared at Damon, but he gave her that cocky grin that she couldn't stay mad at.

"You really didn't have to almost bring up our sex life in front of my brother, you know," She said as the waiter came to clear their plates.

"Well, how do you know what I wasn't going to say we were having waffles for dinner or something?" Damon replied.

Elena rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her out of her seat.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, there are these whirlpools that hang off the sides of the ship, and I thought maybe we could check them out," Elena decided after thinking for a few minutes.

"Sounds good to me," Damon said.

They went to Damon's room first, where Elena had left one of her bikinis, and they got changed before going up the one deck to get to the pool floor.

There were four whirlpools, two along each edge of the ship, and they hung out off the side by a good 10 meters. Damon walked up to one and lifted Elena in after him, setting her down so that she was straddling his lap in the small pool.

"Damon, don't do that. You know what you do to me," Elena said, closing her eyes.

"Come on, how many people can say they've had sex in a whirlpool before? And I believe I owe you a rocking of your world today, anyway," Damon bargained.

Elena didn't speak, deciding to show him with her body that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. The fact that anyone could walk by at any time and see them made everything all the more fun.

She reached down and pulled down his swim trunks, holding him in her hand.

"All right, make it fast. And rough...I like it when you're rough with me," She whispered seductively.

Damon grinned and quickly flipped them so that Elena was on the underwater bench and he was on top of her.

As Damon reached down to slide off her bikini bottoms, they both had the same thought: how did they ever hold off so long?


	11. Chapter 11

Another reeeaaally short chapter. Sorry. It's just sometimes cute stuff can be said is only a few hundred words. So, hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Elena awoke to the feel of Damon's mouth on her stomach. The long shirt she'd been wearing had ridden up during the night, exposing some of the sensitive flesh of her belly.

"Morning," Damon said, looking up when he felt her stir.

"Hey," Elena yawned, stretching.

Damon crawled up to the head of the bed where Elena's head was, and she automatically moved so that it was resting on his shoulder.

She drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, dreaming about care-free life.

* * *

When she finally decided to get out of bed, it was only because her stomach was gurgling in a painful way, telling both her and Damon how hungry it was.

Damon chuckled at the sound.

"I'll order room service and we can eat in bed. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect," Elena sighed happily.

Damon picked up the phone on the night table and called. Elena was too tired to listen to what he was saying, but she was sure that whatever it was would be good.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Damon answered it and returned with a cart piled high with different fruits and two plates of crepes.

He took one of the plates and placed it on her lap.

"Here you go," He said, giving her one of the plates of various fruits so that she could add them to her crepes if she wanted to.

He grabbed a second plate of crepes and fruit and carried them around to his side of the bed.

They ate their breakfasts peacefully, exchanging lighthearted conversation and pointedly steering clear of anything related to Mystic Falls.

There was a time to worry about life back home, and that time took up most of their lives. They knew that anything that had to do with that stuff would probably lead to disagreeing and fighting.

But now, they were on break. Their problems would still be there when they got back. This week was all about making sure they had great times to look back upon, when everything back home felt like it was going wrong.

In the direst of situations, no matter what happened when they got back, Damon knew he could look back on these days as some of the best times of his life.

Yes, there was a time to worry about life at home. But that time wasn't now.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, another short chapter...but next couple are longer, I swear! Hope you like! Reviews are love xoxo

* * *

Damon and Elena waited in for their turn to play mini put. Damon thought that it was an extremely lame game meant for children, but Elena had somehow managed to convince him otherwise.

Man, he was so whipped.

There weren't as many people as usual, because the ship was docked in Falmouth, Jamaica today. They'd opted to stay on board, though, rather than get off and go to a third beach.

When the people on hole one finally finished, Damon and Elena stepped onto the green.

Elena went first, getting it in in three strokes.

Damon went next, and got it in on the first try.

The game continued that way, and at the end of the 18 holes, the score was 34 for Elena and 18 for Damon.

There was a small wall of fame, and Damon got his name put on in for being the only person to ever complete the course with a hole in one on every shot.

"I kind of want to check out the promenade," Elena said as they left the mini-golf course.

"I don't mind a little shopping," Damon allowed.

He held her hand as they walked down the promenade, proud to show off his beautiful girl to the world. Everyone who saw them would know what she belonged to him.

As they walked into a store that sold clothes, Elena's eyes locked onto a gorgeous silk dress. She ran to it and picked it up, knowing she absolutely had to have it.

It was a deep blue, and had a plunging v-neck. The back was open, and the skirt frilled out. Elena was in love with it the moment she saw it.

"I have to get this dress," She exclaimed.

But when she held up the price tag, she cringed.

"One thousand and fifty dollars?" She asked, in awe that a piece of fabric could cost so much – no matter how pretty it was.

She gingerly put it back on the rack, knowing she couldn't afford such an expensive piece of clothing. But Damon picked it back up and brought it to the cash.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena screeched when she was him pay for the dress. "That thing is ridiculously expensive, you can't buy that for me!"

"Elena, you've seen my room. Money isn't exactly an issue for me. And plus, I love buying you stuff. It makes me feel like you're even more mine."

"But...it's so much money, Damon..."

"Yes Elena. We've been over this. I _want _to get things for you. I'd buy you this ship if it would make you happy. This is just a dress, end of argument," He finalized, handing her the bad containing her dress.

She hesitated for a second, then took it from his hand.

How did she ever get so lucky?


	13. Chapter 13

The song in this chapter is actually a favourite song of mine and Katy's. It's called "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. Look it up sometime if you don't know it, it's pretty catchy even if the music video is pretty strange. Also, if you like this story, feel free to review/follow/favourite or whatever you'd like to do!

* * *

The next morning, Elena got out of bed with a new sense of purpose. Today was their last full day and she wanted to try some things that they hadn't had the chance to do yet.

First on the list, was the arcade.

She dragged Damon along behind her as she moved into the small building on deck eleven containing the arcade. A few heads turned as they walked in, probably because Elena was the only female in the arcade.

"Okay, I already know you'll beat me at everything here. So you can wait here," She said, leaving him next to the token machine and winking as she walked away. He wondered what she was up to.

Elena took a seat at one of the car racing games, the ones where you can play two players. There was already a boy who looked about seventeen the other chair.

"Ready to play, or what?" She asked him, and he hurried to put a token into his machine. Elena did the same, and soon they were racing. The guy was good, but he was no match for Elena. She beat him not long after.

Pretty soon they'd attracted a crowd. Everyone wanted a chance to play with Elena.

She beat them all, one after another. She may not be the best driver in real life, but she is owning these guys right now, Damon thought from his place in the corner.

An hour later, she'd beaten every guy in the place - each of which had left in a huff after being beaten by a girl - with the exception of Damon.

She let go of the steering wheel and rose from the seat she'd been confined to for an hour, stretching her arms high above her head and walking toward Damon.

This motion exposed a small strip of skin at the bottom of her shirt, and Damon reached out and poked her, making her squeal mid-stretch.

"That was pretty impressive," he told her, holding her by the waist.

"I grew up with a best friend who's a guy, what can I say? But this isn't all I've got planned for today. We're going somewhere else now," She told him, grinning in a way that made him almost worried.

She led him out of the arcade, blinking in the sun as they emerged onto the pool deck.

They ate a quick lunch of grilled cheese in the cafe, and were then on their way. Elena pulled Damon into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

"There's nothing on the third floor," Damon said.

"Oh yes, there is," Elena said, grinning devilishly again.

When they got out of the elevator, Damon realized where they were going. She started walking toward the entrance to a room with a sign above it saying "On Air Studio."

"Elena, I am not singing karaoke in front of a bunch of people," he told her, stopping dead in his tracks and not budging, even though Elena was exerting every ounce of force in her body trying to move him.

"Oh come on Damon, does it look like anyone's here besides us? Anyway, I wouldn't do that either. Just trust me when I say that this is going to be fun. Now get into that little green room right there, and I'll be in there in one second."

Damon sighed but did as requested, somewhat curious about what the little booth did, while Elena went to the computer screen outside the door and made her selection.

She opened the door to the room and walked in, looking at the small screen in front of them. Music started playing around them, and words appeared on the screen, showing them what words to sing to go with the song.

_**Sweat, Baby, Sweat, Baby**_

_**Sex is a Texas drought,**_

_**Me and you do the kind of stuff,**_

_**That only Britts would sing about**_

Damon was thoroughly surprised at her song choice, and his face showed it. Elena, on the other hand, was extremely flustered.

"This is NOT Holiday by Madonna!" She screeched, turning pink.

Damon laughed, realizing that she didn't do it on purpose. At least she'd made the windows tinted so that nobody would see them...

Damon started singing the lyrics as they appeared on the screen.

_**So put your hands down my pants**_

_**And I'll bet you'll feel nuts**_

Laughing her song choice off, Elena joined in.

_**You and me Baby, **_

_**We're nothing but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do**_

_**On the discovery channel**_

Wow. Was this song meant just for them? Elena could have sworn it was destiny. She giggled at the words, belting out the chorus with Damon. He started moving to the beat, and she joined him, and pretty soon they were grinding together to the music.

When the song was over, Elena collapsed in a fit of laughter and Damon leaned on the wall, enjoying seeing her let loose like this.

Then there was a pop, and something slid out of a slot in the wall. Damon reached over to pick it up, and his brows shot up when he realized what it was.

He handed it to Elena, whose eyes widened, followed by a grin.

It was a recording of their entire performance.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena and Damon walked lazily toward Damon's room after dinner, dreading the packing they'd have to do tonight.

When Damon opened the door, Elena stepped in and took a deep breath.

"Damon, I've got one last thing I'd like to do before we get off this ship tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah?" He asked, intrigued that there was something they hadn't done in the past few days.

Elena took his hand and led him to the grand piano that was in the center of his suite. She sat down at the bench and placed her fingers lightly over the keys, mentally prepping herself.

Damon's eyes widened as the first few notes of a beautiful melody escaped the piano. The piece got more and more intricate, and by the time Elena was finished, Damon was actually speechless. That may have been the first time someone ever rendered the great Damon Salvatore unable to speak.

"So...what did you think?" Elena asked, worried that he might not have liked it.

"It was amazing. Just like you," he told her, still wide-eyed from her playing, "I didn't know you could play."

"It was something my parents loved. They got me into it when I was pretty young. But when they died...that all went down the drain."

Damon lifted her and sat her on the closed back of the piano, kissing her roughly.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmh?"

"I think that I want to take you right here and right now."

"So do it," She dared, returning his kisses passionately.

Not questioning her, he pulled her pants down and lifter her shirt over her head, as she did the same to him.

They were ready for each other; they always were. It was one of the many ways in which they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Later, they lay on the bed, having moved there from the piano sometime between the second and third rounds. Elena finally got up, remembering that they had to pack.

She god dressed and gathered her clothes that had ended up in Damon's room over the course of the week.

"Get up and pack," the called to Damon, who was lazily lying in bed, watching her.

"I'll be back later, gonna go back to my room and make sure everything's ready. See you later," She said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying to her own room.

She walked into her room to find Jeremy just closing his suitcase.

"Hey," he said upon seeing her come in.

"Hey Jer, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a kid anymore, Lena. You don't have to ask me those things," he said, grimacing.

"All right, sorry," she sighed.

She pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and started folding her things while Jeremy sat on his bad and watched her.

"You know what you're doing, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I can pack, Jer."

"No, not that. You know what I mean."

She looked up at her younger brother, wondering when he'd become the one to worry about her rather than the other way around.

"Honestly? I have no idea what I'm doing. I know Stefan expects me to get back with him, and everyone else does too. But this feels right in a way that I never felt with Stefan. I love him, Jer."

Jeremy pondered this for a while.

"I know you love him. It's all over your face whenever you look at him. And it's pretty obvious that he feels the same way. Just don't get hurt, okay?"

Elena got up and hugged her brother.

"I won't," she assured him.

When she finished packing, Jeremy put their suitcases out in the hallway to get picked up. They made sure they hadn't forgotten anything other than their carry-on bags with a change of clothes for the morning.

"You gonna be okay here tonight?" she asked Jeremy as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Tell Damon I say hi."

Elena's heart swelled with love for her little brother, but she resisted the urge to hug him again.

"I will," she laughed.

Elena grabbed the last things belonging to her from the cabin and took the elevator to Damon's floor.

She let herself into the room with the key Damon had asked them to make for her, and found him lying in bed, his suitcases stacked neatly at the foot of his bed.

"Impressive," Elena nodded as she saw his work.

"What can I say. I aim to please," He said as he got off the bed and winked at her. He grabbed his suitcases and brought them out into the hallway.

"Now, where were we," He said when he returned, "Oh yes, I was just about to do this."

He grabbed Elena and flashed them to the bed. He kissed her gently yet passionately, slowly undressing her.

She returned the favor, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

They were both hungry for more, knowing that this was their last night away from the judgmental eyes of home. One they got there, they would be criticized by everyone. Him for "using" her, and her for making the wrong decision.

They both knew what awaited them, but for now it was enough just to be together in all ways possible.


	15. Chapter 15

We're almost at the end! Only one more chapter after this one! Thanks to everyone who's reading this, you all mean so much to me. Hope you've enjoyed it! If you have, reviews/favourites/follows are much appreciated! :)

Also, I was thinking of writing a sequel where they're home and about how it all goes down for Delena back in Mystic Falls after this wonderful week away. I'd love to hear what you think about that idea! xoxo

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

She groaned and turned over, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of Damon's bed.

"I want to show you something," he said.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she got out of bed, dressing in the clothes she'd brought in her carry-on.

Elena grabbed her bag – Damon had no carry on – and they left the room.

They went to breakfast at the Cafe, meeting up with Jeremy.

"Hello, Jeremy," Damon greeted him as the three of them say at a table together to enjoy one last breakfast.

"Hey, guys." He replied, monetarily seeming more interested in his bacon than in his company.

While Elena dug into her eggs, Damon leaned over to whisper something in Jeremy's ear, who in turn, nodded.

"Come on," Damon said as Elena finished her breakfast. "I need to show you that thing I was talking about earlier."

Elena stood up and grabbed her bag, but Damon shook his head.

"Leave it here, Jeremy's going to wait for us and we'll get in line to get off together."

Elena obeyed his order, getting up and grabbing his hand.

He led her out of the cafe and to the elevators, pushing the button for deck fourteen.

"What's on deck fourteen?" She asked, confused. She thought all that was up there were lounges and the bar they'd been at on the first night.

"You'll see," he told her, squeezing her hand.

When they got out of the elevator, Damon led her to a stairwell that she hadn't noticed last time she was up there.

He led the way up, and when they were almost at the top, he told her to cover her eyes. She did as told, and he picked her up and carried her to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Elena gasped as she removed her hand from her eyes.

It was the most beautiful room Elena had ever seen in her life. It wasn't huge and extravagant like Damon's colossal suite. No, it was sophisticated and cute and classy.

There were a few rows of white pews, just enough to seat a couple dozen people. Sunlight streamed into the fully white room through skylights, making the whole place seem like it was glowing.

Elena walked up to the plain alter and stood between the two tall white columns of flowers urns.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's the skylight chapel. You like it?" He asked, nibbling her earlobe.

"I love it," she breathed spinning around so that she was facing him.

She stared into the endless blues of his eyes so full of caring, and knew, that as long as he was there, she'd always be safe.

"I love you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her as close as she could get.


End file.
